Percy is Immortal
by jeff12345222
Summary: Percy is now immortal what are the new challenges he faces? I do not own Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1:Immortality

"The council agrees ," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated, "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded Grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest Gift of all ,de immortelles. If you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson If you wish you will be made a god. Immortal, undying.

I saw the look in annabeth's eyes, and then the craziest thing appeared in my mind.

"I accept, on one condition though." "What are your conditions?" said Zeus.

"My conditions are that my friends Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwoood, Nikko De Angelo, and Tyson my half brother all immortal gods with me"

Zeus thought for a little while "I have thought and agree to your terms"

Then all the gods raised their right hands and they started glowing all shades of their own colors then I felt strength and then BAM I collapsed for about a second when I got back up I felt power, and then I looked over and their were Annabeth, Grover, Nikko,and Tyson. Then Annabeth how perfect she looked, it was amazing,

"Percy you are now god of the Ocean you share your Domain with your father," Poseidon Smiled.

"Annabeth you are the god of construction"

"Grover you are the new god of the Wild"

"Nikko you are now the god of the Underworld sharing your domain with your dad."

"Tyson well you are still…um well god of Cyclopes." then with that the meeting was over and we were just there with our parents Athena, Poseidon, and Hades.


	2. Chapter 2:We talk with our godly parents

Chapter 2

"Well done my sons!" my father Poseidon said to me. "you have done well for yourselves, you both look stronger and more handsome, a little like me!," wow my dad is regular in his own immortal way just like a father how about that. I gleamed at his approval.

"Good job my daughter I hope you make a more suitable building than this piece of scrap metal somewhere for us." Athena said.

"Nikko, I must say that I am proud of you as well." Hades said. " It will be pleasant to see to further torture of peasants with my own son." Then I saw a smug look on Nikko's face, how funny he must of thought that was.

Then out of nowhere Pan (the former god of the wild) was back, just appeared. Then all the gods and Grover looked in awe. "My son you have brought me great pleasure Pan said."

"F-fff-father?" grover said confused like he did when the school bullies were being nice to him.

"Yes my son you were have god to begin with, when I disappeared I supposedly faded but I was just hiding again, now I am back proud to back down from my position as lord f the Wild" Pan said, then Grover cut in "NO, you will stay and we shall share the right together as it was meant to be."

"As you wish my son." pan said.

"Now I must take my leave" Said my dad, "same is I" said all the other gods in unison.

Then they took there true forms and they all looked different and then left.

"Annabeth" I managed to say "You look like err a goddess."

"Really now seaweed brain did you just guess that I mean honestly now that were dating I would of thought that some of my smarts would of rubbed off on you." she said teasingly. I blushed, and then we kissed which seemed like decades but then we parted, Nikko had made Thalia appear and they were kissing tenderly too. (She left the Hunters out of love) Then Nikko and Thalia laughed and we all joined in.

Nikko's face was serious and then he yelled "ZEUS WE NEED TO SPEAK!" Zeus appeared instantly.

"Uncle we need to talk" He went over to Zeus and they spoke for a few minutes Zeus' face getting happier and graver by the second then Nikko walked back grinning and then it came to me…. He asked for Thalia to be immortal also.

Zeus then lifted his hand and well you know what happens next.

Then Thalia and Nikko left bracing each other. Zeus then also left with grover, and pan talking about ways to unpolluted the air for birds and other animals.

"Wow my mom is going to be pissed and happy for me at the same time." I said joking.


	3. Chapter 3: I tell my mom

"Like your mom would get mad at you" said Annabeth "Well the nights still young want to ask me something seaweed brain?"

"Yeah I do." I said "Lets go on a date" I held her close then we teleported to a restaurant in Mt. Olympus.

"Welcome to the restaurant Dê Olympus!" Said the waiter "Oh you are the new gods well Athena and Poseidon made this table so right this way, wow how did you get them to work together?" He asked.

"Well umm were kind of dating…" said Percy.

So we have are dinner and then we go to my mom and my Stepfather Paul Blofis. "Percy you look different stronger more handsome." Said my mom.

"Mom umm well me, Annabeth, Nikko, Thalia, Tyson, and Grover are kind of gods now." I said. My mom then opened her mouth and passed out into Paul's arms, He took her to the car and put her in. "It's ok she's just shocked" I told Paul. "Percy can I talk to you real quick" said Paul "Sure Paul" He took me to an ally and told me "Percy I have important news…. your mom is pregnant." I was shocked but wasn't angry kind of happy actually. "Wow that's great I told him" I told him, so we talked for a bit about it and came to Annabeth who was now wearing a beautiful gray and ocean blue mixed color dress It was dazzling SHE was dazzling. "You can stop looking now seaweed brain." Annabeth teased. "Then an owl swooped by and dropped something in Annabeth's hand it was a letter and a concealed knife a new knife it looked amazing it was a gray celestial bronze knife but the gray was swirling within it. She opened the letter then blushed while giggling. She looked up and said "OK MOM." Let me see it I argued forever with her but she said no way not until were married.

_**2 years later- Percy and Annabeth are in a regular restaurant in New York.**_

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" I said getting on my knee "will you marry me?" then I pulled out a ring with a Sapphire stone with it. She said yes looking really happy and then the room was filled with gods and they were all clapping we were at Mt. Olympus' Central Square it was a huge party all the gods were there.


	4. Chapter 4: The party

It was a huge party everyone was there Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Hestia, and Hermes, all of them. It was great until Aphrodite came up to me and said "I told you so Perceus Jackson" she smirked. I was to happy to be pestered my the goddess of love and beauty. I smirked and said "You think your so great knowing love but to bad you find love with an idiot such as Ares." She looked at me grimly and whispered "I do not love Ares he is just another god to be with for a few millennia" she turned and saw Ares as red faced as ever, he screamed " You don't love ME? If you love someone state it because WE ARE OVER!" She turned and said "I do believe I love someone…. He's a new god kind of clumsy hi- his name is Grover Underwood" Then as soon as she new it she was holding hands with Grover talking sensitively about the first time she saw her.

Then Annabeth came in a white dress, how beautiful it was she was amazing. She looked at me and said "Do you like it? I get hera to help find it." I said "Hera?". "yeah hera is planning the whole thing we will be wed in a month." Then I announced "Everyone we are pleased for you to come here everyone so if you would we would like to announce the date of the wedding we shall be wed in a month my First man is Grover Underwood, my other men shall be Nikko DÉ Angelo, And my brother Tyson." Then Annabeth announced that her brides mates were Thalia Grace, Clarisse, and Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. Aphrodite was really pleased with this and so she helped make the wedding that will be soon to be.


	5. Chapter 5 The god of gray

Then as the party was over a little boy came up to me and punched me he was our newest god N.J. as I liked to call him, or Nikko Jr.( Thalia and Nikko got married forgot to mention that sorry^^). It was weird he was called the god of gray it was pretty amazing. His mother Thalia Angelo, and Nikko DÉ Angelo his father, prince of the underworld and princess of the air. light side, and dark side(I'm trying not to get to much into the series of star wars) Then here comes Thalia praising at his son laughing and Nikko had a devilish look.(I like to call N.J. by the name of the devils hope or the devils angel.) "Hey Uncoo" said N.J. (Gods learn quickly but not quick enough. " Hey munchkin" I said happy to see him. "Look how it is" said Athena. "The god of gray himself Nikkolai (ß his real name)" she was happy to see him and Athena loved him to death I mean if he wasn't a god he would have been smothered to much. " Hey Aunt Athena" said Thalia, "hello Thalia" said Athena.


	6. Chapter 6: The prophecy for gods

_**1 Month later…..**_

(Bells in the background) We are gathered here to day, he droned on and on until the I do's.(I would mention Apollo's bachelorette party but this is supposed to be for mostly teenagers) So the after party was great everyone was dancing it was really fun for everyone or as they said it was great, wonderful, beautifully made! Then after the party the invisible servants came and cleaned up so me and Annabeth decided for our trip we decided to go to a remote island made by my dad and Athena.(and me!) So we took are forms and left.

_**1 week later…..**_

"So what did the note say?" I said still wondering. "Fine I guess it's time to tell you she said to tell me not to get pregnant by the seaweed brain but I guess I broke her rules!" "Your pregnant?" I said happier than ever, I thought to myself what's its name. What's its gender??? I was so clueless that my kid will be one of the most powerful gods ever. "So, how long does it take for a god child to be born?" I asked. "Oh about 5-6 months." She said. "………" I was amazed and then I thought and said "I want you to make a house on Olympus a 5 room 2 bathroom, and I will work on a palace under the sea near my fathers palace." She looked at me and then grinned kissed me and said "Your wish is my command oh salty one." she said it so teasingly. I doused her with a couple drops of really cold water. "Hey stop it" then Athena and Poseidon appeared and well Amphitrite my step mom. "Congratulations!" said my dad(Tyson was there just tinkering with toys though.) "So you went off and did it anyways?" Athena asked. "Yeah mom I did anyway s why don't you approve of Percy?" She asked taking my side. "I don't hate Percy I just hate his father." She said plainly like she always did. "Well you don't know him for who he is why can you just get along like you were when creating horses." Said Amphitrite. Athena then just left, pissed as usual. "She'll get over it" Annabeth said.

_**6 moths later…..**_

_**When you have a child, gods have something different they will the child out not have birth but he was named Luke(In honor of our fallen friend). So he was a boy born healthy, immortal, and his name is Luke Chiron Jackson.(He would go to camp half blood since Dionysus the party thrower for us was gone, he was really cool when you get to know him). "So when are we going to work at camp half blood" I asked Annabeth . "When it's next summer it's almost the winter solstice you should worry about that right now." "Well since nothing has come up yet I don't need to worry. Then Rachel come in her eyes glowing green she was saying this:**_

_**3 children of the new gods go on a quest together.**_

_**By thane age of 16**_

_**They will bring cousins from there favorite gods.**_

_**From then they shall travel across the world to the hottest area.**_

_**There will be a war between some of thy gods and they will need to recover**_

_**The new weapon of mass destruction **_

_**The black lightning bolt, the Gray trident, and the Pipes of pure Beauty.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Pranks fit for a god

_Heading to Camp Half Blood._

_Well the summer is here and I finally get to go to Camp, but now I get to be camp director along with Annabeth and Luke my new son!_

_So we finally get there and nothing much has changed except the fact that there were more cabins included mine Annabeth and Grover's/Pans(Satyrs and wood nymphs could stay there if they wanted) Grover's cabin was larger than most, and Hermes looked like a run down mansion. My cabin was there also but I doubt I would have any other kids than my god children._

_Clarisse and the Stoll brothers had no Idea that I was a god so I think it was about time that I get back at them. So as I walked up Clarisse came and spat on my face unknowing that I could incinerate her by the snap of my finger, so I wiped the spit off and said " Now now is any way to treat the new camp director?" I asked Clarisse, as she pulled out her new sword of celestial bronze I decided now was the time so I grabbed the sword by the hilt and melted it down to nothing. She fainted at the sight, I thought that's better now lets go get the Stoll brothers. _

_So I walked to Hermes' cabin and then I got ambushed by them I stopped them in mid air they were trapped in a 1 foot thick wall of water. They laughed unknowingly that I was pulling a ultimate god prank used by Poseidon himself. Then I conjured a celestial net and there laughing stopped, they were freaking out the whole time so I threw them in the lake but they didn't know they could breath.(Even though they were breathing they acted like there choking so I threw them out of the water and they started laughing for some odd reason and then I noticed that one of them had escaped and was coming at me with a poorly concealed dagger so I he took a dip in the water and the Lake dryads were just giggling the whole time._

"_Good way to start the year!" I said to myself and it was a good way to start._


	8. Chapter 8:Describing Camp

So as I looked around I noticed that many campers were here. They were from every where I mean there was at least 150 campers! Better yet half-blood, "how in the me(Gods) did there become so many?" I asked Annabeth. "Well remember when you were talking to the gods at the winter solstice, Well they decided to do that there are Satyr's all around the world so they made new cabins also." She said. "Wow they actually listened that's great but how many campers do we have to look after, Annabeth?" "By my count I would say at least 200 summer kids and 75 all around, man good thing there's two of us and Chiron." She remarked. I was amazed so I said "t-t-t-two hundred?" I asked. She of course said "I knew your brain couldn't count that high seaweed god." "oh yeah well at least I know where my kids at…HA" "Oh yeah where is he?" "In the lake being a god child, adventuring like his father, I still can't believe he's going on a quest" (That's a whole other story I will create guys.)

So she was smiling saying "oh look here comes your brother and sister." So as I turned they were gleaming at me I knew their names my dad told me they were only 13 and Twins…ohh the horror, their names were Nora-Girl Jon-Guy. Then there was Zeus's kid other than Thalia her name was Carry she wasn't punk either she was a sweeter girl but Hera was madder than hell when this came up, though she actually likes Carry for her Kindness. There was Nikko's brother Eric who was 15 and really easy going and calm but had a nasty temper, lets just say even I had to punch him a couple times, and yes the is a thing called celestial bronze knuckles.

"Hey" The twins said in unison, I said hey right back and we talked about dad and went off to the lake to see their nephew Luke who was being smothered by Dryads, he just then teleported to me happier and not one drop of sweat, guess what he learned also…..how to control earth I only learned right before him so I would play with him a lot.

He said "hey daddy" which everyone was now surrounding us at where I couldn't see past many people, but at least ¼ of the camp was there I said hey sport then he threw a water ball at me. I caught it in mid air followed by some oohs and awes. So we played then Chiron came and got hit by one laughing and Luke called him "ponyon" because Chiron was to hard. He said back to your cabins everyone and then I noticed the big three were huge Zeus had all sorts of stuff, he was mixed with Thalia same with my dad/me and nikko/hades, and grover/pan. Poseidon had an door swimming pool, a nice fountain of my dad and me. Hades had a backyard with some hellhounds and a puppy with not one or two but three heads I heard that Cerburus had kids it was funny cause this time he was a rotweiler like before still kind of creepy though. Grovers had a garden and a miniature forest that everyone cares for. There were at least 20 more cabins for all the gods minor or major so it was cool to see it and everyone had at least two or three except for cabin 11, Hermes which he had half of camp because of undecided heros but 2 or more campers got decided a day so their numbers were depleting.


	9. Chapter 9 : The New guys

Ok guys I'm sorry for not being able to type for a while, school is in the way but now I should have some time because I'm grounded from my xbox360 (My user account on live is shotygod123 if anyone wants to add me hehehe, I'm serious add me.) So yeah I'll be able to upload this hopefully and here goes nothing.

So the year started off normal, but I mean hey what's my definition of normal I was a demigod and now I am a god so it's not easy being to awesome. So the first weeks went as planned the regular, but my demigod siblings were such pains. They always were asking for practice with the water, and I keep telling them that I'm working. So I made a class for them, and my son called water training 101 since they couldn't control the land.

So we were just practicing a water shield when Annabeth come to me and says "Hey seaweed brain were having the ultimate capture the flag next Friday , and all gods are invited even the minors the team will be set up there. I was talking to the gods and a lot of them plan on showing there children who's their godly parent."

I was just amazed at what she said so I thought of ultimate capture the flag and who would be in it I honestly couldn't wait. So like usual when your excited about something time goes very slowly. So I taught my siblings how to do a lot of stuff with water power, Like usual Nora was a quicker learner than Jon so she took Jon on in a duel on the lake she won of course but I found out that my dad was watching also.

So as a week went by it was only Wednesday two more days before UCTF(Ultimate Capture the Flag) so today was a special day partly because we had 5 newcomers and as soon as they stepped in they were decided by there parents. We had Frankie who was a son of Ares. Lindsey who was a child of Athena and Annabeth adored her. We had Nick who was the son of Apollo(No surprise there, and guys I'm getting these characters off my friends and there personalities if you want me to add you just ask I would be more than happy to but I need to know your personality and first name.) Then there's Jeff(Me) Who was a actual god he was the son of Aphrodite and Apollo, it was said they hooked up 12 years ago and guess who's 13 years old…Jeff. Then there's Keith child of Nemesis and he despised his Brother Ethan, his mom especially favored Keith.


End file.
